His Heart
by Sweetstar25
Summary: Ok. Death Note Rosario Vampire crossover but not in the way you think. it's LightXOC and LXOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," I said to my friend trying to start a conversation.

"Yea?" she replied.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could go to Japan and meet all of our favorite anime characters?" I asked my short brown hair waving slightly in the wind.

"Heck yea! Let's go!" she responded standing up leaving her bouncing in waves of dark brown and pink.

"Okay!" I jumped up and ran after my ecstatic friend.

"Wait!" she exclaimed stopping suddenly.

"What?" I said recoiling from my near collision with her back.

"We need to get to Canada to catch a plane that'll get us there faster!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I said a bit confused.

"I'll drive!" she exclaimed hopping into a nearby car that had keys in the ignition.

"No," I said sitting down in the driver's seat as I moved her out of it., "at least I have some form of license I'll do the driving.

We sped of headed for Canada.

When we eventually arrived in Canada we got a plane to Japan that would land us in Tokyo very near where we wanted to be.

The plane landed and we got off heading immediately for a nearby park to wait for anime characters to show up.

About an hour in something caught my eye.

"Hey isn't that-" I began.

"Moka Akashiya!" my friend exclaimed finishing my sentence for me.

We walk over to Moka only to find Tsukune Aono next to her as should have been expected.

We froze as the currently sealed S Class Super monster gazed at us with happy eyes

"H-hi," I managed to stutter.

"Turn us into Vampires!" My friend chirped.

"We can't do that here," Moka whispered.

"Yea of course," I turn to my friend, "She can't do that here dummy!"

"Oops," she whimpered.

We followed Moka and Tsukune to a place we recognized as Tsukune's house. Once inside Tsukune removed Moka's seal and we watched in awe as she transformed into her true self. Long silver hair and blood red eyes.

She promptly bit each of our necks injecting us with Vampire blood.

I blacked out. I have no clue of my friend did or not.

When I woke up my chest felt heavy as if something had been added on to it. I sat up and looked down. My chest size had more that doubled going from "A" to at least "C" making my already tight shirt pull up and expose my stomach. I looked over at my friend who I assumed had undertaken the same changes. Indeed her chest was larger but her shirt still fit fine as she always wore loose and baggy clothes. She was wandering aound the room curiously she had obviously been awake longer than I. Her hair had changed to it was muck longer and as pink as Outer Moka's, but her eyes were just as furious red as Inner Moka's. I stood up. Unbalanced from the new wieght on my chest and walked over to a mirror. My eye's were just as red, but my hair -although longer- was the complete opposite of my friend's. my hair was a bright and striking ice blue.

I turned around to see a now sealed Moka.

"Moka," I ventured.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" I asked tryin gto pull down the hem of the one I was wearing.

"Oh, sure., Moka said, "come with me, we'll find you something."

I followed obediently into a different room, maybe one where Moka stayed when she came over.

"Here, try this on on," Moka stated handing me a black, fitted shirt.

As I went to take off my shirt I noticed that my old bra barely covered my at all. I hugged myself to cover my chest and blushed madly.

"You don't suppose I could borrow a bra as well do you?" I asked scared to ask to much of her.

"Sure. Don't worry about this. Your friend had to get a new bra as well," Moka sadi just as cheery as ever.

"Thanks Moka," I state after putting on the new shirt and bra.

Soon, my friend and I left and headed back for the park.

Yet again someone caught my eye. I left my friend behind as it seemed she'd found someone too. The man I'd seen sat strangely on the park bench and ragged black hair shrouded part of his face.

I sat down next to him prompting his to look at me to confirm my suspicions.

His gaze landed on my face softly but sternly.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked, whispering his alias name. I knew this man. I knew who he was, his real name, how he would tragically die.

"Yes," Stated the world's greatest detective.

"I thought it was you. I just couldn't be sure," I mumbled the last part.

I knew his name.

I knew him.

I knew his killer.

I knew his killer's real name.

I could save him.

I would save him,

From Kira,

From Light Yagami.

I will never let his heart stop beating,

at least not while i'm around.

I will destroy you,

Kira.

I will destroy you,

Light Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: i am Anti-Kira and my co-writer is Pro-Kira which was how this story got so twosided. just pick your side. but be warned my character will have the prominent POV so be braced for L-ness :3

* * *

I would protect this man. There was no way I was leaving him now. He was in danger and I could save him.

"Who are you?" L asked.

"My name?" I made sure of what he was asking 'I don't have a name anymore. I'm no longer human' I thought.

"Yes your name," L persisted.

"My name is… um," I trailed off as my ice blue hair fell in front of my face, "Aisu, my name is Aisu."

L raised his thumb to him lip in his usual thinking position.

"I won't bother you with questions. Everything that a person could know about you I know."

L glared at me obviously puzzled.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You're here in Japan working on the Kira case, you alias is Ryuzaki, you are L, your real name is Lawliet, and you were raised by Watari in Wammy's house," I listed off facts about him, "one more thing," I stalled.

"what is it?" Ryuzaki inquired now very intrigued by my knowledge.

"I- I- I love you," I managed to force the words that came from my heart to pass my lips.

"Hn," Lawliet mumbled.

"What is it?" I inquired worried for the man I loved.

"I'm just surprised that a beautiful girl like you would take a second look at someone like me," he stated plainly but still puzzled.

"You'd be surprised how many American girls would! But I'm just the lucky one that got to meet you, I'm sure you don't feel the same I do," I rambled. 'Damn I need to stop rambling! It's going to be the death of me!' I thought.

"Your conclusion is incorrect, I don't know what it is but something is telling me that I should stay near you and," he trailed off his thumb still on his lip.

"And what?" I prompted him to continue.

"I love you too," his voice had dropped and he sounded so sincere.

I hugged him closely.

"Could I please come back to headquarters with you? I can help!" I asked ecstatic that Lawliet -the world's greatest detective- loved me.

"I suppose," L said as he stood up and we left for Task Force HQ.

_(Changes point of view)_

I had run off towards a teen with light brown hair. 'This has to be him!' I thought.

I sat down next to him and he eyed me curiously.

"Light Yagami right?" I asked him.

"Yea," Light responded

"Hey your with the Japanese Task Force right? Your trying to catch Kira, can I help?" I tried to sound serious as I contained my excitement.

"Yea, I am. But I don't know about you helping," Light sounded unsure and wary of me.

"I didn't want to do this," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Light made the slightest of confused noises.

"Light Yagami, top student accepted into To-Oh University, oh and the fact that your Kira," I hissed in his ear.

"How did you know all that?" he backed away beginning to reach inside a bag.

"Don't bother with the DeathNote. Your not getting my name from me and you know that Ryuk isn't any help with that kind of thing," I stated simply and coolly.

Light sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Anyways what is your name?" he inquired.

"Well I guess you could call me Kaki. Its not my real name but you'll never hear that one from me," I replied.

"Fine, Kaki it is," Light gave in.

"So how about you take me back to HQ with you and I'll keep L of your tail," I offered

"Fine, come on," Light stated as he stood and walked away, myself only a few feet behind him.

_(Changes to Aisu's POV)_

Somehow me and Kaki had gotten ourselves into the Japanese Task Force. Well I know how I got in but as for Kaki… well there's no telling. L had led me to a lavishly decorated bedroom -that he said was technically his, but he seldom used it- when I got tired.

I laid down on the bed as Ryuzaki sat in his awkward but cute way in a nearby armchair.

I was half asleep when I head a soft but firmilar voice.

_(Changes to L's POV)_

"I love you," I whispered at her sleeping form. She was a like an angel that had found her way into my heart.

Her hair a more beautiful and brilliant blue than the sky itself.

Her eyes like pools of blood spilled for love.

Why did I feel this way?

I'd never felt such strong emotion before.

But deep down I knew.

She belongs with me.

She belongs in my heart.


End file.
